Sentimentos
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Genevieve se casara com Jared, mas será que ela realmente conseguiu ser a esposa dele? Genevieve's POV, Desafio do NFF com o tema clipfic.


**Título:**Sentimentos  
**Autor: **ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **Challenge NFF Setembro/2010, Clipfic** , Ships Reais, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Genevieve Cortese's POV, songfic, slash MxM.  
**Advertências:**Se você gosta de Genevieve Cortese, advirto que talvez não aprecie a fanfiction.  
**Classificação:**R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Genevieve se casara com Jared, mas será que ela realmente conseguiu ser a esposa dele?  
Beta-reader: Nina Aioros  
Disclaimer: Por se tratar de pessoas reais, obviamente que nenhum deles me pertence. Nenhuma intenção de ofensa aos atores e pessoas citadas, feita apenas para a diversão de fãs.

**Sentimentos**

**Genevieve Cortese's POV**

Faz seis meses.

Pensei que ia ser bem diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo eu deveria saber.

Quando embarquei nessa ideia maluca de casamento eu realmente achei que eu conseguiria mudar tudo, que eu poderia impor minha vontade e dar um jeito de estar cada vez mais perto e manter aquele homem afastado do meu marido.

Algumas vezes era melhor não ter sabido. Ou apenas não ter aceitado.

Só que meu ego adorou a ideia de me tornar a Senhora Padalecki.

Imaginem todas as fãs tendo que calar a boca porque EU era a mulher dele!

_**How many times do I have to try to tell you**_

_**That I'm sorry for the things I've done**_

_**Quantas vezes eu tenho que tentar lhe dizer**_

_**Que estou arrependida pelas coisas que fiz?**_

Desde que trabalhamos juntos na quarta temporada de Supernatural que eu ficava boquiaberta com o quanto Jared Padalecki era incrivelmente bonito e simpático.

E imenso.

A primeira vez que o vi pensei sinceramente que ele não era de verdade.

Apenas para descobrir depois que ele era encantador, gentil e atencioso. Um dos homens mais incríveis que eu já conheci.

Havia algo de estranho no modo como ele e Jensen conviviam no set e não demorou para virem me avisar que absolutamente ninguém se interpunha entre os dois, que era uma amizade íntima e que Jensen era algo que ninguém ousou definir como ciumento, mas era o que gostariam de dizer.

Claro que meu espírito competitivo ficou todo aceso e eu joguei todo charme que tinha em cada uma das cenas e não sosseguei até que Jared me chamasse para sair. Não fiz por mal, eu juro! Poxa, será que ninguém entende que Jared é lindo? Maravilhoso? Perfeito? Ele faria qualquer mulher correr atrás dele!

Foi nesse dia que eu descobri que Jensen Ackles jamais deve ser subestimado.

_**But when I start to try to tell you**_

_**That's when you have to tell me**_

_**Hey...this kind of trouble's only just begun**_

_**Mas quando começo a tentar lhe dizer**_

_**É justamente quando você tem que me dizer**_

_**"Ei... este tipo de problema apenas começou"**_

Estava tudo pronto, vesti uma calça jeans simples, uma camiseta qualquer e uma jaqueta. Uma sandalinha baixa que tinha a mão. Achei que era o bastante, não queria dar a impressão de que era um encontro. Se bem que eu queria que fosse... Iríamos sair direto das gravações para um jantarzinho em qualquer um dos ótimos restaurantes de Vancouver.

- "Vamos?"

Eu tomei um susto quando o homem alto e loiro, de invasivos olhos verdes, aproximou-se de mim vestido de um jeito tão elegante quanto casual, embora se você não prestasse atenção, juraria que ele estava até bem simples.

Ledo engano. Não havia nada de simples no jeans escuro de Calvin Klein, na camisa preta ao estilo polo de Lacoste e nem numa espécie de sapatos de cadarço elegantes que eu descobriria serem de Salvatore Ferragamo. De repente me senti uma mendiga ao ver o relógio caríssimo, do qual tanto falavam e que custara cerca de dezoito mil dólares, o cabelo perfeitamente arrumado, a barba bem feita e o sobretudo negro no braço dele. Moschino, obviamente... Jensen Ackles não era qualquer homem.

Ele era um arraso.

Eu iria aprender que Jensen era tudo, menos casual ao se vestir. O perfume que ele estava usando era uma espécie de marca dele e seu sorriso me fez ficar tonta e arregalar um pouco os olhos. Não entendi a princípio.

- "Vamos? Como assim?"

- "Ora, Gene, nós vamos jantar fora, esqueceu?" A voz de Padalecki soou rapidamente, perto de mim. Virei-me para aquele homem com os olhos arregalados.

Jared vestia um jeans do figurino de Sam, um tênis qualquer e uma camisetona de um time de hóquei. Era um meninão! E o sorriso dele...

_**I tell myself too many times**_

_**Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut**_

_**Eu digo a mim mesma várias vezes**_

_**Por que você nunca aprende a manter sua boca grande fechada?**_

_**That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words**_

_**That keep on falling from your mouth**_

_**É por isso que machuca tanto ouvir as palavras**_

_**Que continuam a sair de sua boca**_

- "Pensei que íamos jantar." Eu falei meio frustrada. Afinal de contas queria investir em Jared e se Jensen estivesse por perto, ficaria complicado.

- "Ora, Cortese, ainda vamos jantar. Gosta de frutos do mar? Talvez comida francesa? Qual sua preferência de vinhos? A gastronomia japonesa, filipina e chinesa em Vancouver tem várias opções."

Jensen soava agradável mas havia alguma coisa no olhar dele.

Desprezo.

Eu nunca me senti tão ínfima em toda a minha vida.

- "Ah, Jen, sabe que eu como qualquer coisa."

Jared riu para Jensen e quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram eu JURO que havia um tesão tão grande que eu quase saí correndo!

Fomos jantar num restaurante elegante que Jensen escolheu. Aliás, para quem não sabe, ele geralmente escolhe tudo no que diz respeito ao Jared.

Frutos do mar, vinho francês, sobremesas deliciosas e uma conversa totalmente voltada para o seriado. Toda vez que eu queria ser mais íntima, ou saber mais da vida de Jared, aquele loiro mudava o assunto para alguma cena, alguma fala. Mais profissional, impossível! Ele estava me bloqueando! Aquele maldito loiro não me deixava chegar perto da intimidade de Jared!

Quando Jensen colocou sua mão em cima da de Jared dizendo que ele se encarregaria da conta, senti-me a mulher mais intrusa do mundo! Aqueles dois... Aquele homem loiro. Ele me olhou com um meio sorriso de escárnio que me fez gelar!

O olhar dele congelaria o vulcão Etna.

_**I may be mad**_

_**I may be blind**_

_**I may be viciously unkind**_

_**Posso estar louca**_

_**Posso estar cega**_

_**Posso estar sendo tremendamente indelicada**_

Eu não entendi a princípio, mas ele estava demarcando seu território e me avisando que Jared Padalecki era propriedade apenas de Jensen Ackles.

Fiquei furiosa! O que aquele imbecil, aquele gay desclassificado pensava que era? Ele ia ver só!

Ah, claro, porque eu descobri rapidinho que Jensen Ackles era louco por Jared Padalecki e, ao que parecia, o ator que era o garoto Sam estava enredado na voz grossa do ator que interpretava seu irmão no seriado.

Juro que pensei que eram estórias feitas para as fangirls! Eu pensei que era apenas boato!

Não era.

Jensen era manipulador, autoritário, perigoso. Eu levei SEMANAS para conseguir marcar outro jantar com Jared. Pedi ao Padalecki para irmos apenas nós dois e o jeito sem graça dele me fez ter certeza que havia algo entre ele e Jensen.

- "Mas, Gene, o Jensen é meu melhor amigo. Eu não posso cortá-lo da minha vida só porque você quer sair um pouco. O que há de mal em sairmos nós três?"

O olhar de inocência do Jared me fez tremer de raiva. Aquele... Aquele loiro maldito!

- "Ah, Jay, mas eu gostaria de ser sua melhor amiga. São sempre vocês dois. Não sente falta de companhia feminina?" Eu lancei meu olhar mais doce e cheguei o mais perto possível. Jared apenas riu sem graça e passou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça. Pensei que não ia conseguir, mas o acaso estava ao meu lado. Ouvi os passos pesados que só podiam ser de Jensen.

_**But I can still read what you're thinking**_

_**And I've heard it said too many times**_

_**That you'd be better off**_

_**Besides...**_

_**Mas ainda posso ler o que você está pensando**_

_**E eu ouvi isto ser dito várias vezes**_

_**Que você estaria bem melhor**_

_**Além disso**_

Ackles não anda, ele "se move". Como um verdadeiro senhor em seu feudo, ele vistoria tudo e todos o tempo inteiro. Eu nunca na vida havia trabalhado com alguém assim.

- "Jared, tenho um compromisso com a Danneel hoje. Sinto muito, cara. Não vamos poder jantar."

O sorriso de Ackles para Jared continua uma desculpa explícita e eu fingi que não vi o olhar de cãozinho pidão do Jared. Resolvi partir pra cima. - "Tudo bem, Jensen, nós dois vamos jantar hoje, não é Jay?" Meu sorriso mais estelar e meu ar mais perdido. Tem que funcionar! Se entendi bem, Jared não gosta muito de Danneel Harris e vice-versa. Meu trunfo ser a pretensa noiva de Jensen é meio estranho...

- "Vai jantar com um demônio, Jay?"

- "Vou sim. Afinal de contas, você vai jantar com sua namorada, posso ir com a minha, não é mesmo?"

Fiquei pasma e arregalei os olhos. Como é?

- "Você está namorando com a Cortese? Desde quando? Não me disse nada por que? O que está havendo?"

Jensen atirou as perguntas num tom tão rascante que eu juro que Jared encolheu meio metro.

- "Eu não tive oportunidade de falar, acabamos de nos acertar, não é Gen?"

Jared passou as mãos pelas minhas costas e senti todos os pelos do meu corpo eriçarem. As mãos dele são quentes e fortes e o olhar dele. Fiz o que devia fazer, ergui-me para dar-lhe um selinho e ele não recuou!

- "Você quem sabe. Parabéns. Divirtam-se."

Jensen nem sequer olhou pra mim! Ele simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu. E eu sentia a respiração pesada de Jared sob minha mão que acabara no peito dele.

Foi assim que meu namoro com Jared começou, de um jeito totalmente estranho. Desde aquele dia que Ackles nunca mais perdoou qualquer deslize meu em cena. Contracenar com ele era como enfrentar uma maratona emocional. O olhar dele...

Havia julgamento naqueles olhos verdes e ele não era nada piedoso! Não estou dizendo que eu não o acho lindo e bom ator, mas ele... Ele é paralisante! Não sei como uma criatura doce como Jared pode ter amizade, ou seja lá o nome, com alguém como Jensen Ackles!

E, bom, agora?

Faz seis meses.

Pensei que ia ser bem diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo eu deveria saber.

Quando embarquei nessa ideia maluca de casamento eu realmente achei que eu conseguiria mudar tudo, que eu poderia impor minha vontade e dar um jeito de estar cada vez mais perto e manter aquele homem afastado do meu marido.

Algumas vezes era melhor não ter sabido. Ou apenas não ter aceitado.

Só que meu ego adorou a ideia de me tornar a Senhora Padalecki.

Estou me aprontando para entrar em cena. Tenho umas vinte cenas para gravar para um piloto de um seriado e sinto-me a mais solitária das mulheres.

Olho-me no espelho, arrumo a maquiagem, passo lápis nos olhos e batom. A maquiadora saiu há pouco e eu dou os últimos retoques. Tentei falar com Jared a manhã inteira e não consegui. Aliás, mal temos nos falado. Ele está sempre ocupado...

Ocupado com Jensen...

_**Why can't you see this boat is sinking**_

_**(This boat is sinking this boat is sinking)**_

_**Por que você não pode ver que este barco está afundando?**_

_**(Este barco está afundando, este barco está afundando)**_

_**Let's go down to the water's edge**_

_**And we can cast away those doubts**_

_**Some things are better left unsaid**_

_**Vamos descer até a margem**_

_**E nós podemos nos livrar daquelas dúvidas**_

_**Algumas coisas é melhor deixar de dizer**_

Foi Jensen quem me disse, no dia do meu casamento, que a história não havia terminado ali e que ele era alguém muito paciente.

Aquelas palavras me soaram como uma ameaça tão grande que meu olhar de pavor ficou registrado nas fotos do meu casamento. Jensen Ackles conseguiu me dar medo no dia do meu casamento!

Eu ri e tentei bancar a superior. Eu sorri e chorei naquele dia. Muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo e por algum tempo eu achei realmente que Jared estava sendo sincero quando me pediu em casamento e quando ficou feliz ao ver que eu aceitara.

Até eu observar a reação de Jensen quando fomos, juntos, contar a ele.

O olhar mais frio que já recebi do loiro em todos os tempos idos ou a vir... Nunca imaginei que um homem como Jared fosse se importar tanto com a reação de Jensen como se importou. O diálogo que se seguiu só fez sentido para mim um tanto mais tarde.

Talvez tarde demais.

- "Mas, Jensen, eu vou me casar também. Foi você quem disse que era melhor a gente casar logo."

- "Ué, Jensen, não gosta de mim?" Eu perguntei num tom casual afetuoso e ele apenas me olhou e sorriu o riso mais cínico de toda a história.

- "Se é o que você quer, Jared, por mim tudo bem. Não espere que nada mude, não sou alguém que deixa barato."

- "Mas... Jen..."

Eu franzi o cenho sem entender muita coisa. Do que eles dois estavam falando? Eles viviam fazendo aquilo, entravam numa espécie de transe só deles dois e parecia que todo mundo ao redor deixava de existir.

_**But they still turn me inside out**_

_**Turning inside out turning inside out**_

_**Tell me... Why**_

_**Tell me... Why**_

_**Mas elas ainda me perturbam**_

_**Ainda me perturbam, ainda me perturbam**_

_**Diga-me, por quê?**_

- "Eu vou ser seu padrinho, Jared. Acho que é melhor." Jensen sorriu e eu vi Jared corar! Eu sou muito burra mesmo... Muito!

Agora é tarde, eu estou casada com um homem que muitas desejam e que só eu tenho...

Eu tenho?

Sorrio enigmaticamente para o espelho. Acho que eu nunca o tive, realmente, porque não há nada em Jared que não me lembre... Jensen Ackles...

Não gosto de admitir, mas Jared fica doente longe do seu co-protagonista, o sorriso dele muda, a paciência dele fica menor, ele parece um viciado longe de sua droga. Até a pele dele muda! Isso parece absurdo, mas eu sinto, noto, percebo e... Remoer-me nesses pensamentos não é inteligente.

Só me resta entender isso e continuar casada, afinal de contas, eu amo Jared. Pena que meu amor é unilateral, porque algo que aprendi, no decorrer desses meses, é que Jared ama Jensen.

De uma maneira que eu nunca compreendi e que não consegui burlar. Eu tentei, fiz de tudo, até me enfiei nas convenções de Supernatural. E me arrependo de ter ido a algumas, pois ficou patente que eles dois são autosuficientes quando se trata de apoio e companheirismo.

Dou um último retoque em minha maquiagem, pego meu figurino e sorrio de maneira profissional. Sou atriz, é isso que faço.

Infelizmente, o meu maior desafio não é atuar frente às câmeras de um seriado.

É bancar a esposa feliz de um homem que não me ama...

_**This is the book I never read**_

_**These are the words I never said**_

_**This is the path I'll never tread**_

_**These are the dreams I'll dream instead**_

_**This is the joy that's seldom spread**_

_**These are the tears...**_

_**The tears we shed**_

_**Este é o livro que nunca li**_

_**Estas são as palavras que nunca falei**_

_**Esta é a trilha que nunca seguirei**_

_**Estes são os sonhos que passarei a sonhar**_

_**Esta é a alegria que é raramente compartilhada**_

_**Estas são as lágrimas**_

_**As lágrimas que derramamos**_

Não que eu esteja magoada, ou sofrendo horrores, apenas que quando ele está apenas comigo, em nossa casa, eu posso sentir a presença de Jensen nos olhos dele e em tudo que ele faz.

Mesmo quando estamos fazendo sexo, eu sei que não é em mim que Jared pensa...

As preferências sexuais do meu marido nunca pareceram um problema para ele. Aliás, que eu soubesse, Jared Padalecki sempre fora heterossexual...

Mas isso foi antes dele conhecer Jensen Ackles...

Não gosto de pensar nisso, mas os boatos sobre o quanto Jensen é capaz de virar a cabeça de alguém quando quer são todos verdadeiros.

Até mesmo Misha Collins, que só entrou no seriado na quarta temporada, junto comigo, não ficou impune ao charme e ao magnetismo absurdo que o ator loiro de Dallas exala em cada poro...

Eu não gosto de Jensen...

E ele não gosta de mim e nunca fez questão de esconder, apenas não é algo dito com todas as letras. Melhor assim. Palavras não ditas podem ser mais eficientes que discursos.

_**This is the fear**_

_**This is the dread**_

_**These are the contents of my head**_

_**And these are the years that we have spent**_

_**Este é o medo**_

_**Este é o pavor**_

_**Isto é o que há na minha cabeça**_

_**Estes são os anos que passamos juntos**_

Meu telefone toca e eu tento sorrir. É Jared...

- "Oi, Gen. Me desculpe não ter atendido antes. Estava vendo umas cenas com Jen. Tudo bem com você?"

- "Está tudo bem, amor." Tento parecer natural, mas sei que Jensen está bem do lado, ouvindo tudo. Aquele homem é muito mais difícil de lidar do que eu pensava. Não tenho cacife para encarar Jensen Ackles. Dou um longo suspiro. - "Jensen está aí com você agora?" Como se eu não soubesse a resposta...

- "Vamos filmar mais umas cenas. Ele está mandando lembranças."

Sinto vontade de gritar... Jensen é um filho da mãe cretino! Ele sempre manda lembranças, ele sempre é gentil e dócil, de uma maneira que faz com que qualquer um pense que ele é um gentleman...

E ele é o amante e amor do meu marido e não dá a mínima para mim... Eu me sinto apenas um inseto preso numa teia.

- "Diga a ele que eu disse oi." Tento soar animada e natural, mas por dentro estou magoada. Como Jared pode amar mais Jensen que a mim?

- "Ele te mandou um beijo, Gen. E disse que falou com alguns produtores sobre sua nova série. Espero que você fique bem..."

A voz de Jared é um pouco insegura e eu já sei no que isso vai dar... Jensen é um homem que ninguém deveria desafiar. Eu entendi a mensagem. Ele vai fazer o que for possível para que minha série funcione e eu fique presa em Los Angeles, gravando...

Porque Jensen está lá, em Vancouver, com Jared...

Enquanto eu...

Eu só posso ajeitar meu figurino, sorrir e dizer que amo Jared... - "Agradeça a ele, amor. Preciso ir."

- "Boa sorte. Nos vemos em quinze dias."

Desligo o telefone e sorrio falsamente para o espelho. Eu aqui... Jared com Jensen... Eu não sabia que iria ser assim, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Jensen sabia...

_**And this is what they represent**_

_**And this is how I feel**_

_**Do you know how I feel?**_

_**'Cause I don't think you know how I feel**_

_**I don't think you know what I feel**_

_**I don't think you know what I feel**_

_**You don't know what I feel**_

_**E isto é o que eles representam**_

_**E isso é o que eu sinto**_

_**Você sabe como me sinto?**_

_**Porque eu acho que você não sabe**_

_**Eu não acho que você sabe como eu me sinto**_

_**Não acho que você sabe como me sinto**_

_**Você não sabe como me sinto...**_

_**

* * *

Nota: **eu não pretendia escrever mais para o desafio do NFF, mas a ideia martelou um pouco por conta do clipe e eu resolvi escrever. Obviamente que é trabalho ficcional e não tenho a menor pretensão de achar que é a realidade, embora para mim possa muito bem ser. Apenas me divirto escrevendo e espero divertir quem leia. Se por acaso você não gostou do que eu escrevi, sem problema algum. Pode se manifestar também, a bronca é livre, afinal de contas não pretendo convencer ninguém. Se houver erros, por favor aponte-os. Aprender é sempre bom. Obrigada.**  
**_


End file.
